


Vision

by EliasHirsch



Category: IT - Stephen King, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: BAMF Charles, Charles is Bill, Charles-centric, F/M, M/M, Other, Poor Charles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasHirsch/pseuds/EliasHirsch
Summary: After the events of IT Chapter 2, The Losers Club(or what's left of them), reunited to strengthen their bond. The only one missing was Bill. No matter what they did, they couldn't find nor call him. Then, Ben found an address that could possibly leads them to where Bill is.When they knock on the door, a very disheveled Hank McCoy opened it.Meanwhile, Erik Lehnsherr is somewhere far, also searching for Charles.An X-men and IT crossover nobody asked for.





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows no timeline. So don't be confused as to why a character is there or the year in which this is happening.
> 
> Not beta'd.  
Also, title may change.

It was a Thursday morning when a knock was heard outside of the Xavier's School for the Gifted. Three sharp and precise sound, loud enough for someone inside to hear. 

Hank McCoy, who's looking a little blue, opened the door with a yawn playing at his lips. Scratching the top of his head, he squinted to look at their guest. 

"What the -?"

There was four people standing in front of him. Five men and one lady. One of the men, who has a buzz haircut with salt and pepper hair, stared at him with wide eyes. Hank quirked an eyebrow and looked down on himself. 

"Oh, sorry." His skin changed back to a flesh tone and his fur retracted into his skin.

"No... It's... alright," the lady said. She was staring at him in amazement. "It's just, we're not used to... you..." She waved her hand at him vaguely.

"Not a lot of people are. It's quite alright." Hank scanned the group in wonder. They were all in their 30s to 40s and were very attractive people. 

"Can I help you?" It was seven in the morning and he was up all night locked up in the lab. He finally made a breakthrough on his cure for the children that was... sick. "It's really early and we've never had a guest that is as diligent as you."

The group had a silent conversation with their eyes. The salt and pepper haired man raised both of his eyebrows at the lady. He then turned to Hank.

"We're looking for William Denbrough. We... got some information that he lives here." The others nod their head in agreement. 

Hank tilted his head, trying to remember the names of the students. With over 60 kids, who's keeping tracks right? But no matter how hard he tried to remember, the name William Denbrough didn't ring a bell.

"Sorry, I think you got the wrong address. There's no William Denbrough that lives here."

They all scrunch their eyebrows. The lady stepped closer to Hank with panic on her face. "No no no no. We're pretty sure he lives here. This is 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, Westchester, right?"

"Yeah. But there's no one here that has that name." The scientist was getting more and more confused as time goes on. Lots of questions circled in his head. None of them he could theorized the answer. And he needs them answered.

"Look, why don't you just come in. We'll talk in the living room. It's getting cold out here, and I don't want to be responsible if you guys got sick."

"Sure."

They entered the living room awkwardly, none of them knew what to say. Hank sat at his usual chair and the group sat circling him. They all were looking around the mansion in awe. Except salt and pepper man.

"So you're a hundred percent sure there's nobody named William Denbrough here?" He asked hurriedly. 

"Yes. I've told you that already. And who are you guys?" Really he should've asked sooner. But it was morning and his brain is still in sleep mode

"I'm Mike Hanlon. I work as a librarian in Maine." Salt and pepper man has a name, huh. 

"My name's Beverly Marsh. I'm a designer." The lady was absolutely gorgeous. Her red hair was cut short and she looks like a model.

"I'm Richie Tozier. You might've heard of me. I'm a pretty successful comedian." Richie looked happy. He has a toothy smile and his eyes was bright.

The last guy was extremely handsome. He was easily Hank's type. He had a well-kept beard and a slightly greying hair, though he looks very young. Ben smiled at Hank. "Hey. My name's Ben Hanscom. I'm an architect."

Hank nodded his head at the group. He found himself often scratching his head in confusion. That introduction didn't answer any of his questions. If anything, it made him even more confused. "I'm Hank McCoy, the headmaster here." Awkward silence.

"So... Who's William Denbrough?"

Ben was the one who spoke in a quiet voice, "William Denbrough was, is... our leader. We call him Bill, Richie call him Big Bill. We... had an encounter with a being that was out of our power to stop and Bill was the one who gave is the courage to defeat it twice." Ben had a small smile on his lips. "We just wanted to meet him again."

The only mutant in the room, hopefully, rubbed his growing beard. Bill, huh. Who could that might be. 

"What does he look like?" 

"Well, the last time we saw him was almost 5 years ago. We don't know what he looks like now. I mean for all we know, he could be bald," Richie said teasingly. Though it was meant to be a joke, it made everyone had a sad smile on their lips. Richie sighed.

"He's around 5'7, brown hair with a streak of white on his bangs. His eyes are bright blue, I would know 'cause I stare at them a lot. He has a very handsome face." Richie finished with a small grin on his face. Mike just shook his head at his friend, laughing softly under his breath. 

Hank had a feeling he knew who that was. But he needed more confirmation. So he asked, "Is he British?"

"No. He's American, like us. We grew up together in Derry. But we always thought he had a strange accent when he was older. It was kinda hidden behind his stutter, though," Beverly explained.

"Now that you mention it, of I remember correctly, he seemed hid his secret accent that he has. Maybe he was secretly British, who knows." Richie shrugged.

Hank stared at them. He cursed in his head. There was only one person who could possibly match that description. And just to make sure, he asked, "Okay. Last question. What's his mother's first name?"

"Sharon."

Fuck.

_______________________________________________

Hank groans and scrubbed his face. He looked even tired, The Losers thought. 

"I know who that is."

They all started to explode in excitement and asked him different questions at the same time. Richie's voice was the loudest and it made Hank's ears hurt a bit. He was quick to shut them up, afraid that the children would wake up.

"Hush! There are children sleeping here!" They all snapped their mouth shut.

"Okay, okay. I know who William Denbrough is. But here, we know him on a different name. It's Charles Xavier. Professor, Charles Xavier."

"He's a PROFFESSOR?!?" 

"Ssshhhhhhhh!"

"Sorry..." Richie smiled sheepishly and apologized to Hank.

"He's not here though." Hank decided to just rip the band aid off quickly. 

"WHAT?!?" 

"Ssshhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

"Don't you fucking shushed me! We came all the way over here, did all of that research, called a bunch of people who weren't even helpful, ALL OF THAT, for nothing??" Richie was hysterics. The others were shocked too, but they mostly kept quite, mostly.

Richie was having a fit in the corner, cursing loudly. His foul words would put a sailor to shame. The loud voice carried throughout the mansion, giving Hank a headache.

Hank rubbed his temples, groaning softly. He was beginning to look blue around the face. Finally having had enough, he turned fully blue and growled loud enough to shake the room. Richie immediately stopped and look at Hank in fear. The Losers seemed to froze as well. Beverly's breath hitched. 

Hank closes his eyes and took the breathing exercise, eventually calming down. He looked up to his guest, apology at his lips. What he got was a group of people who had their eyes blown wide open and one Richie who sat in the corner, hugging himself. 

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry..." Hank stepped towards Richie but the latter flinched so bad, Hank jumped back as if he'd been burned. He stepped back slowly and sat down on his chair. 

A few minutes passed with only the sound of ragged breathing in the background. The group seemed to compose themselves before finally turning back to their usual selves. Hank felt the familiar swirl of regret pooling in his stomach.

"I'm sorry...."

"It's alright.... I just.... had a... flashback." Richie was still a bit shaken up.

Mike was the one who steered the topic away from what just happened. He seemed to be the responsible one from all of them. "Can you tell us where Bill is?"

Hank rubbed his forehead. "That's the problem. I don't know where he is either. He left about 3 years ago to god knows where. He didn't even leave a message." 

Tension rose between them. 

"Although...." Hank trailed off. 4 pair of eyes was immediately on him. Hank tensed a bit.

"About three weeks ago, we received a letter from an anonymous person. Hold on." Hank got up and went to his bedroom. Returning a few moments later with a letter in his hands. He handed them over to Mike, who opened them with shaky hands.

Mike read them out loud:  
"Dear Beast,  
I sincerely hope you're doing great.  
I've got a great news for you.  
5 weeks from now, you'll be seeing me again."

"I kinda guessed it was Charles. I mean, who else would it be?" Hank laughed nervously. 

The Losers stared at him with wide eyes. Hank cowered a bit from their intense stare. Then they all hugged him tightly. All of them thanking him sincerely, over and over again.

"Thank you again, Hank." Mike smiled brightly at him. His smile was so big, it made him look a lot younger. "Can we... stay here until he comes? It's a long trip back. We actually brought some clothes along." Hank smiled a them. 

"Of course! There are still plenty of other rooms here. You're all welcomed to stay."

The Losers thanked him gratefully. Hank showed them their rooms for the next couple of weeks, and promptly went back to sleep.


End file.
